Assessment of pulsatile insulin secretion is extremely important in the evaluation of Diabetes Mellitus. One minute plasma sampling for four hours, for insulin and C-peptide, in addition to glucagon administration will be used to determine abnormalities of insulin pulsatile activity in diabetics and persons at risk for diabetes.